Through investment in scientific inquiry and in the human capital needed to mount bold and creative responses[unreadable] to HIV, the Development Core advances world class science to combat HIV globally. The Core serves as a[unreadable] nexus within CHIPTS to nurture new research projects, provide critical scientific support to emerging and[unreadable] established investigators, and enhance the ability of our research and community partners to impact the HIV[unreadable] pandemic. The specific aims of the Development Core are:[unreadable] 1. Science: facilitating new scientific projects through the provision of pilot program grants to explore[unreadable] new directions in HIV research related to the Center's key scientific themes;[unreadable] 2. Networking: nourishing a challenging and stimulating intellectual environment by creating[unreadable] opportunities for emerging and established investigators to network and collaborate on evolving HIV[unreadable] research topics; and,[unreadable] 3. Capacity Building: providing investigators and community collaborators with multidisciplinary[unreadable] scientific suppprt, training and mentoring that enhances their research capacity and positions them[unreadable] to make meaningful contributions to the HIV identification, prevention and treatment services fields.